Hunter and Ninja
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: Mikey and the youngest Winchester met on a random happenstance and soon fall in love. What will their families think after the hunters save one of the brothers? Mikey/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mikey's P.O.V.

I was jumping from rooftop to roof top when I heard the sounds of fighting. I pinpointed it to an alley a building over. I peeked over the edge and saw a young girl surrounded by a bunch of goons. I pulled out my nunchucks and jumped down and knocked a bunch of them out before the rest ran off. I turned to the girl and my heart jumped. She was beautiful, her hair was a dark red, probably dyed, but eyes were a bright green. Her skin was sun kissed in a lovely tan way.

"Thank you, I need to get back to my bros now." she said. "My appearance doesn't surprise you any?" I asked. "Nope, not as weird as you may expect. My name is Viviana." Viviana said. "You have a beautiful name. My name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." I said. "Well, Mikey you can call me Viv." Viv said.

Viv started to walk off again but I grabbed her arm. "Can I see you again?" I asked. "Of course, tomorrow at midnight central park." she said. "Alright, I can be there." I said. "Okay Mikey. I really have to get back to my brothers. They would be worried sick." she said. "How many brothers do you have?" I asked. "Two, do you have siblings?" she asked. "I have three older brothers." I said. "Being the youngest sucks, doesn't it?" Viv asked. "Like you wouldn't believe." I said as she exited the alley.

'She is amazing.' I thought to myself as I started to head back to the lair. I bet if you looked at me I would have a smile on my face. I walked into the lair to see Don working on a project, Raph punching his punching bag and Leo doing some katas. Happily I went and sat on the couch just thinking about Viviana. Her beautiful voice a melody in my head. The way she was unafraid of me when she saw me, man I think I'm in love.

Leo's P.O.V.

Something was wrong; Mikey hasn't come to bug me yet. I stopped my katas and looked over at my usually hyperactive brother. He was sitting on the couch watching TV but not really paying attention to what was playing. I gathered Raph and Don and told them my concerns.

"What's with the goob now?" Don asked. "I'm not sure. He hasn't come to annoy any of us yet. It is not like him." I said. "I think it has something to do when he was out tonight?" Raph asked. "I'm not sure, maybe." I answered. "I think we should follow him tomorrow night." Raph said. "I agree." I said as we went back to what we were doing

Viv's P.O.V.

I couldn't stop thinking about the sea green turtle, Michelangelo. I flopped on the bed looking over at Sam who was on his laptop and Dean who was eating a cheeseburger. Being sixteen when my brothers and in their twenties sucked. Both of them were a little over protective of me and have always tagged along on a date. I can't let them know about Mikey, I really like him but maybe just maybe they will accept him. Mikey kinda reminds me of Dean but less mature.

I have to see him again, we just clicked. I looked over at Sam and wonder if he felt the same way around Jess before she died. "Hey Viv, are you okay?" Sam asked. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about things." I said. "Really, what kind of things?" Dean asked. "Like I'll really tell you. I might tell Sam." I said with a smile. Sam smiled as Dean pouted. I cracked a grin before I grabbed my phone and sent Sam a message. When he looked at the message he took me with him to go look for some leads.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" he asked. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" Sam asked. "Well earlier tonight, I met this guy and he was really sweet and he kinda saved me from a gang of thugs. When our eyes met things just clicked." I said. "Viv, I know what you mean. So what's his name?" Sam asked. "His name is Michelangelo, Mikey for short." I said with a small smile. "You really do like this guy huh." Sam said. "Yeah, I do. I is just that he isn't really human." I said. "What is he then?" he asked. "A mutated Turtle. But we have a lot in common so far." I said. "He hasn't killed anyone has he?" Sam asked. "Nope, he's a ninja. Literally. If anything he protected me from those thugs." I said. "Alright, when are you seeing him again?" he asked. "Midnight tomorrow night at central park." I said. "Alright, go talk to him. I'll try to stall Dean as long as I can." Sam said. I gave him a smile before I hugged him and pretty soon we headed back to the hotel room.

Mikey's P.O.V.

I've never felt this feeling before. It was like my heart was pounding in my chest every time I thought about Viviana. So I decided to call up April in the morning. I hit the hay early and I could tell that my bros were beginning to get suspicious. My dreams were filled with Viv, her beautiful smile only made my heart do even more flips and butterflies filled my stomach. She smelled like gasoline and cleaning oil. It was very unique for a girl to smell like that.

The next morning I called up April to see if I can come over to talk to her. "Hello?" April said sleepily over the phone. "Hey April, it's Mikey." I said. "Mike, what's wrong?" she asked. "I need some advice. Can I come over?" I asked. "Sure." April said hanging up.

I got up and went to take a shower before I went over to April's. It was about an hour before I got over to April's place. In the alley behind her place I got in and up to her apartment above her place. When I knocked April answered with still wet hair. The smell of bacon and eggs moved through my nose and my stomach growled seeing as I have not eaten this morning.

"I see that you are hungry. I've made enough for you." April said letting me into her little apartment. "Thanks April, sorry to bother you like this but I can't talk to my bros about this." I said. "It's no problem. What is it do you want to talk about Mike?" she asked. "How do you know when you are in love?" I asked sheepishly. "Well, you suddenly want everything for the person. Your heart does summersaults when you're with the person and you want nothing more than to protect this person from everything even if they are capable of taking care of themselves. Why do you ask?" April asked.

I took a deep breath before I answered her. "Last night, I met this girl. God, she was beautiful. Even her voice. I can't stop thinking about her. She doesn't care that I'm a turtle either." I said with a smile. "What's her name?" April asked. "Viviana. She has dark red hair with these vibrant green eyes and natural tan to her. Her voice is like an angel's." I said with a bigger smile. "Sounds like you really like her. When do you see her again?" she asked. "Tonight at midnight in central park." I answered. "You should make it a moonlight picnic. That would make it really special." April suggested. "That's a great idea. Please don't tell the guys, they'll just make fun of me or even yell at me for showing myself to her." I pleaded. "Don't worry Michelangelo, your secret is safe with me." she said. I smiled and finished the breakfast she made before I headed back down to the sewers.

I was busy putting stuff together for Viv and me when Leo came into the kitchen. "Hey Mike, are you okay?" Leo asked. "I'm great, why do you ask?" I asked. "You haven't been acting like yourself since you came home last night. Did something happen?" he asked. "Nothing to grand." I answered with a smile. "So what's with the picnic basket?" Don asked coming in behind Leo.

"That's none of your business, Donny." I said as I put the sandwiches in the basket with the bag of chips. "Okay, no need to bite my head off." Don said. Both Leo and Don left shortly after that leaving me alone to finish packing a moonlit picnic. When midnight was close I left the lair and got on my shell cycle with the basket and headed to central park.

Leo's P.O.V.

We followed Mikey out of the Lair and out on the streets to Central Park. He was acting really weird, well weirder then normal for our little brother. "What is going on with that goof ball?" Raph asked. "I have no idea. He's been acting really weird since he came home from patrol the other day." I said. "Not to mention the fact that he went to talk to April this morning. He said something about getting advice." Don said.

Mikey went into Central Park and we were sitting in a tree not too far away in case there was trouble. I don't know what surprised us more, the fact he was setting up a picnic or the dark haired girl that came up and hugged him. We couldn't hear anything but saw that he motioned to sit on the blanket.

"I can't believe it, this is a date." Raph whispered. "I know, I wonder who she is." Don wondered. I motioned them to be quiet as we silently watched the events in front of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Viv's P.O.V.

"Hey Mikey, what's all this for?" I asked. "I thought I would be nice. I've never done this before." Mikey said. "It's okay, I think it is quite romantic." I said. Mikey actually blushed as he led me to the blanket. "So what kind of things do you like to do?" I asked. "Well, I'm kinda the laid back easy going turtle of my brothers. I like comics and video games and movies." he said. If it was possible I was starting to like him more and more. "You would definitely get along my older brother Dean. He is twelve years older than I am and Sam is eight years older than I am." I said. "Me and my bros are all the same age. As far as we know. Leo is the leader, Raph is the hothead and Don is the brains." Mikey said.

Mikey opened up the picnic basket and brought out the sandwiches and the chips as well as the sodas. "So how did you take care of all those guys last night? I mean I was trained by my dad but not in that fighting style." I said. "Our father taught us ninjistu. I use the nunchucks where Leo uses twin katanas, Raph has twin sais and Donnie uses the bo-staff. What did your dad teach you?" Mikey asked. "My dad was an ex-marine. So my brothers and I were trained in that type of combat. I even know how to use a gun." I said.

"I don't like guns. Have you ever been shot?" Mikey asked. "Once, my shoulder. My family and I we hunt things that go bump in the night." I said taking a swig of the soda he brought. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "Have you ever watched any of those monster movies?" I asked. "Yeah, hundreds of times." he said with a smile. "Well my life is nothing but a monster movie. Last month we hunted a vampire." I said looking at his shocked eyes. "Vampires are real?" Mikey asked. "Yeah, and they are nothing like the movie vamps either. Garlic, crosses, holy water and the sun don't repel them. Stakes don't kill them. The only way to kill one is by beheading them. To torture them, we use Dead Man's Blood. It's poisonous to them." I said.

"Are there any other monsters that are real that I should know about?" he asked snacking on the bag of chips. "Well werewolves are real. Again nothing like the movies accept the whole silver bullet to the heart. The person changes the week of the full moon. The way we track them down is that their victims have their hearts missing." I said. "So I'm guessing that you are in town because of something big, bad, and nasty." he said. "Yeah, actually it's a demon." I said with a smile. "So how do you take care of a demon?" Mike asked. "There are a few ways. They always possess someone who is easily swayed. So we have to find this person and then there are a few tests that we can do. The first is less noticeable, you say god's name in Latin which is Christo. The eyes usually turn black that's when you know for sure. The second is holy water; it'll sizzle on their skin. We also use rock salt to subdue them, we use sawed off shot guns for that. When we finally catch them we put them in a devil's trap and exorcise the damn thing." I said.

"That is so cool. You guys are like superheroes." Mike said enthusiastically. "So enough about what I do, tell me how you guys got like this." I said with a pleading look. So Mikey told me, about growing up, learning to be ninja and fighting the Shredder multiple times. By the time we were finished it was almost four o'clock.

"Hey, Mike. Sorry to do this but I need to go." I said. "Do you want a ride?" he asked. "Sure why not." I said with a smile. I climbed on the back of his motorcycle and gave him directions to the hotel we were staying at. Outside the motel room we said goodbye but I turned back to him. I kissed him; this is exactly what I've been wanting to do all night. My stomach did backflips as his hands wrapped around my back. When I let go for air I said bye again, gave him my cell number and went back into the hotel room were my brothers slept.

Mikey's P.O.V.

THAT WAS AMAZING! My very first kiss and it was filled with so much passion, at least I think it was passion. I made my way back to the lair not as fast but just so I can treasure what I can before my bros ruin the moment. A half hour later I pulled into the warehouse above our lair and parked the shellcycle. I got off the bike with a happy smile and entered the lair and put the basket in the kitchen before I headed off to bed.

I dreamt of Viviana, the way she tasted, god it was like strawberries. The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. I walked into the main part of the Lair and into the kitchen to find Master Splinter sitting at the table.

"Good morning Michelangelo." Sensei greeted. "Morning Sensei. I'm about to make breakfast, any suggestions?" I asked. "Whatever you decide is fine by me, my son." Splinter said as he was drinking his tea. Smiling I pulled out the ingredients for pancakes.

"So what puts you in a good mood my son?" Splinter asked. "Sensei, you would be mad if I tell you that I've fallen in love?" I asked nervously putting the needed amount of ingredients into the bowl. "Why would I be mad, my son? Is she human?" he asked. "She is, but she beautiful and isn't afraid of me. In fact she said that she has seen weirder things in her life." I said heating up the griddle. "What is her name?" Splinter asked. "Viviana, her name just says it all." I said with a sigh. "When do we meet her?" Sensei asked. "I can call her and set something up." I suggested as I finished the first batch of pancakes.

"Tell who what?" Leo asked coming in and taking the plate that I handed to him. "You'll find out later." I said with a grin. Leo gave me a look before he sat down at the table next to Master Splinter. Soon my other bros came in to eat as well. Raph was giving a weird look but Don was kinda just staring at me. Something was off about my brainy brother.

'I'm going to stick close to him and then Viv can test him. What was that word again, oh yeah Christo.' I thought to myself. Once everybody finished breakfast we started morning training. We paired up as usual but Leo was partnered up with Raph and I was with Don. He was faster than usual, which made me even more convinced. After morning practice was over I had grabbed my shell cell and gave Viv a call, while still keeping an eye on my brainy brother.

"Hey Viv it's Mikey." I said as she answered the phone. "Hey Mike what's up?" Viv asked, I could tell that she was smiling. "Well, my sensei wants me to invite you over so you can meet everyone. And Donnie is acting weird, he isn't acting like himself and he was faster in practice than he normally is." I said. "Have you've tested him?" she asked with a concern. "Not yet, maybe you and your bros can come too." I offered. "I might just do that. But I would have to warn Dean not to shoot. I've told Sam, he understands things like that." Viv said. "So why don't you guys come on over around say three, actually I might have to come and get you." I said. "That's alright, what time will you be here?" she asked. "Right when the sun goes down." I said. "Very ninja like of you my dear Mikey." Viv said with a chuckle.

"So should I watch Don or test him?" I asked. "Let us handle it, don't worry we won't hurt your brother if he is possessed. In fact we won't even bring guns." she said. "I try and talk to my brothers about abandoning our weapons for the night." I said. "Yeah well, being ninja's I would guess that you could use anything that you can get a hold of." she said with a giggle. "Yeah, well the weapons we usually carry." I said. "Okay, so I will see you later." Viv said hopefully. "Definitely, dudette. Can't wait to see your smiling face again." I said with a grin. "Alright you goofball. I'll see you later." Viv said. "Alright, bye." I said hanging up with a contented sigh.

"So Mikey, who were you talking to?" a voice asked behind me. I turned to see my eldest brother giving me a look. "A friend." I answered simply. "A friend that I know?" he asked. "No, not yet anyway." I said with a grin. "You are being awfully secretive lately Michelangelo." Leo said in a stern voice. "Leo, I've already talked to Master Splinter about this. He knows what's going on." I said tucking the phone into my belt. "Fine, you are acting too much like Raph that is kinda scary." he said in a concerned voice. "Leo, bro you've got to learn to relax. It isn't healthy for you. Besides, I'm not topside to bust heads like Raph and Casey do. I go up there to chill. Anyway, I am going to be leaving around dark to go and pick someone up for you guys to meet." I said walking away.

I went over to the couch and watched TV for a little bit while keeping an eye on Donnie. An hour before I was planning on leaving I started to clean up a bit. I could feel eyes on me that probably belonged to Leo and Raph. Donnie was still sitting at his computer doing something that I didn't understand. By the time I finished I grabbed the keys to the Battle Shell and left the lair again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Viv's P.O.V.

"Dean, when Mikey comes no shooting or fighting with him. Besides, he could probably beat you anyway." I said. "Okay, why would I shoot him?" he asked. "Because he isn't human." I said. "What is he?" Dean asked with a concerned voice. "A giant mutated turtle." I answered as someone knocked on the door. Sam answered it and let Mikey in.

"Jesus Viv you weren't kidding." Dean said suddenly weary of my boyfriend. "I won't you any of you. I'm the laid back easy going turtle. My brother Raph is the one you need to worry about." Mikey said with a grin. "So why do we need to bring stuff for possession?" Sam asked. "Because I think my brother Don is possessed. He has been acting strange all day. During practice today he was faster than I am. And I am the fastest out of my brothers." Mike said. "What does he normally do?" Dean asked. "He sits in his lab and invents things for fun. He even put together cell phones and motorcycles for us out of scratch." the turtle said. "So he's like Sam?" I asked with a grin. "Don't know. Don is a techno genius." Mike said as he started walking towards the door.

"You guys coming or what?" he asked. I grinned and walked to him and laced my five fingers with his three fingers. He smiled at my before pressing a button and I hear a very loud engine start up. We walked outside and low and behold a huge ass van was sitting there looking like it was ready for battle.

"This my dear Viviana is the battle shell. My idea but all of Donatello's work combined with some of my, Raphael's and Leonardo's help." Mikey said. "This is sweet." Dean said from behind me. "What did you build it from?" Sam asked. "An armored car that we acquired from our first trip to the surface world. Our home that we had for fifteen years was destroyed by mousers. Rat eating robots built by Baxter Stockman. They ate through the ceiling and walls which made the roof collapse so we had to get out of there. During that my bros and I were separated from our father and master. So we went topside so we could go down the next manhole cover. Wouldn't ya know it, the next one that we came across ended up having this bad boy on top of it. My hothead brother Raph tried pushing it but by that time the goons the car belonged to came out causing Raph to jump into the back of the car. Long story short Don hacked the lock pad on it and we had to use to get the shell out of there because we were being beat by a bunch of foot ninja's." Mike said.

"So where exactly are we going?" Dean asked. "The Lair. The street entrance is through an abandoned warehouse." Mikey said. "It's underground isn't?" Dean asked. "Yep, but don't worry, the lair is huge." he said as he pulled out of the parking lot. Mikey isn't a bad driver per say but then Sam asked the question that everyone had on their mind. "Mike, do you have a driver's license?" Sam asked. "Dude, think about that question for a minute. I'm a giant talking turtle that walks on two legs and is a ninja. This isn't a costume I put on for fun so how can I have a driver's license?" Mikey said. I giggled as we pulled into a warehouse that was all boarded up and graffiti covered it.

Mikey turned the engine off and jumped out of the van before coming over to help me out. Sam and Dean stood behind me as an egg shaped thing came out of the ground. A door opened up and Mikey stepped inside. I trusted him and followed him into the freaky elevator. Once Sam and Dean entered it behind me the door closed and we were moving. I grabbed Mikey's hand as the door opened up again to a huge living space with a dojo and a living room and a lab in the corner with a second floor and living spaces on the second floor.

"Welcome to my home." Mikey said stepping out of the elevator thing and into the large room. My bros and I stepped out and was gawking at the sight. In the middle of the room there was a blue banded turtle during some fluid movements with two swords, and then I saw a red banded turtle going at it with a punching bag. A purple banded turtle walked around the area I thought was the lab that Mikey talked about. Then to my shock a giant rat was walking towards us wearing a brown kimono and carrying a walking stick.

"Welcome, please come on in and feel at home." the rat said. "Sensei, this is Viviana and her brothers Sam and Dean." Mikey introduced. "I am Master Splinter hold on one moment if you please. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello come here please, Michelangelo has someone he wants us to meet." Splinter said. The three turtles walking about the lair jumped onto the platform that we were standing on.

"Who the shell are they?" the red banded one asked. "Raph, this is Viviana Winchester and her brothers Sam and Dean. Viv is my girlfriend." Mikey said. Raph had a smile form on his face as he went over to Mikey and started giving him a noogie. "Cut it out Raph, at least we didn't barge in when they were having their date the other night." the blue banded one said. "You followed us!" Mikey yelled. "What do expect us to do? You weren't acting like yourself, yesterday you didn't come to bug any of us." blue said. "And here I thought that Leo would appreciate the not bugging him part of it." Mikey said. Leo chuckled as the one I assumed was Don had a smile on his face. I whispered Christo under my breath and to my horror Don's eyes turned black and he looked at me before turning back to Mikey.

"I'm going back to my lab, if anyone needs anything I'll be there." Don said. When Don was out of earshot I looked at Mikey. "Mike, you were right, Don is possessed by a demon." I said. "Wait, Donnie's what?" Raph asked. "When Mike came to pick us up he had told me that Don was acting different and that he was a lot faster during morning practice. Just now I said Christo and his eyes turned black." I said. "Now that you mentioned it Miss Winchester, my son's aura has been a little off today." Splinter said.

"So how do we get it out of him?" Leo asked. "An exorcism. Don't worry it'll only hurt the demon." Sam said. "Did you bring the chalk?" Dean asked. "Yep, Master Splinter, in order for us to get rid of the demon inside of Don we need to trap him inside of a devil's trap. It works we've used it multiple times." Sam said. "You have my permission Mr. Winchester; we will help whatever you ask of us to help with." Splinter said. "Good, now where would be the best place to put it?" Sam said looking around the lair. "Well we can put it in the dojo." Leo said. Sam, Dean and I agreed and we set it up.

Mikey's P.O.V.

Once Viv and her brothers got everything set up Leo, Raph and I had to get Don out of the lab. At least that part was normal for him. "Viv, would it be better if we knock him out?" I asked tentatively. "It might, but we just don't know how long he has been possessed. So keep him awake and just use the holy water and the iron, it'll help suppress the demon in him. Don't worry, this is my job. We will get that thing out of your brother." Viv said. I smiled before she put her hand on my cheek and gave me a quick kiss.

Viv then left to go and set things up in the dojo with her brothers while I went with my brothers to get our possessed brother out of the lab and preform an exorcism. I gave Leo a worried look before we went to drag Don out of the lab with the iron and holy water. I walked in first to try and get him out without any struggle but he wouldn't budge. I motioned for Leo and Raph to come in. They entered and first thing we did was wrap an iron chain around him and then splashed him with the holy water.

To my horror the water started sizzling on his skin and his eyes turned pitch black. He started to struggle and damn he was strong but we were able to bring him into the dojo were we held him while Sam started reading the exorcism. When he was finished black smoke exploded from Don's mouth and went through the cracks in the floor.

"Guys, what the shell just happened?" Don asked as he stared at us all confused. "You were possessed by a demon." Viv said. "You are the girl that Mikey went on a date with." Don said. "Yes I did. He actually saved my life." she said. "Do you remember anything?" Sam asked. "The last thing I remember was that Leo, Raph and I were in a tree spying on their date and right when we left everything went black." Don said.

"It is alright now, my son. It is in the past. Now let's us start dinner or our guests will starve." Master Splinter said. "Alright, I am cooking, don't you dare enter the kitchen." I said. "Yeah, yeah. We exploded eggs a couple weeks ago." Raph explained to Sam, Dean and Viv. "Man sis, you really scored with this one." Dean said with a smirk. "Shut up or I'll never make my double chocolate chip cookies again." Viv said. "You wouldn't." he said. "I would, Mikey do you want some help?" Viv asked coming up next to me. "Sure, I could always use some help from someone who actually knows how to cook." I said as we stepped into the kitchen.


End file.
